


Moonlight

by shinidamachu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, InuKag smut, Inukag NSFW, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu
Summary: InuYasha comes back sooner than the expected from a long demon extermination trip with Miroku and is welcomed by a wonderful scene starring the moonligh, a calm lake and a naked Kagome.





	Moonlight

She was quite the vision, looking to the sky whilst the moon reflected its silver light on the placid lake she was standing in. 

In that moment, with her ebony hair casted to her body in wet curves and the water hiding her silhouette from the waist down in an thrilling mistery **,** she looked like a goddess — one of which the stars had joined together to watch — and InuYasha, covered by the darkness of the nearby trees, was a more than enthusiastic worshipper.

The hanyou had arrived not long ago, following her scent until he came across the celestial scene before him. Enjoying the view, InuYasha had crossed his arms, leaned against a tree and observed as Kagome bathed, unable to control the insistent smirk dancing on his lips.

Seeing the priestess again after a few days of separation, InuYasha couldn’t help but to think of how much he had missed her. Of course, he was no strange to the feeling — three years he had spent missing the girl from the future with every breath he took  — but it was a whole different situation now and he knew why.

Since their first time, the couple had never spent one single night apart and now that they had experienced five, not only the well-knowing feeling of longing for her presence came rushing in, but also  _his body started missing hers_ in the most avid way.

Through the whole time the half demon was away, his tongue had missed her smooth skin, his fingers had missed her silky hair, his ears had missed her voice screaming out his name and when such thoughts sent waves of heat flowing to very intimate places, InuYasha couldn’t keep his presence a secret any longer.

“Shouldn’t be bathing all alone in the forest, y’know?” Kagome abruptly turned to the sound of his voice, searching for him in the shadows. “Some creep may be watching.” He added, finally uncrossing his arms and entering the illuminated field. Her face lightned up in a breathtaking smile when he did.

“You came back earlier!” Exclaimed her, impulsing herself enthusiastically in his direction.

“Stay where you are.” InuYasha prevented her, the smile on his face big enough to make one of his fangs appear. “I could really use a bath.”

“ _Oh_!” Kagome tried to suppress a chuckle as realization hit her. “That’s a great idea!” She stood still and waited patiently as InuYasha approached the lakeshore — his eyes never leaving the enticing sight of her bosom since the moment she had turned around. Kagome reciprocated his stare with a knowing smile.

There was a time, from what now seems to have been ages ago, when the priestess would have make him eat dirt had she caught him glaring at her naked shape with such lust. Ironically enough, it was the same time when InuYasha wouldn’t have looked at her in an erotic way at all. Now, not only was he allowed to look but also she _wanted him to_  and made no effort into hiding it. The hanyou himself couldn’t look away if he tried.

“So what happened?” Her voice brought him back from his reverie. He stopped at the spot where her clothes and bow were cautiously left and disposed Tetsusaiga next to them.

“With the damn jewel gone, demons are weaker by the day, that’s what happened.” InuYasha has no problem whatsoever when it comes to bragging about the ones he had defeated, but the fact that Miroku and him had spent more time on the road than actually fighting the bastard almost made him guilty about doing so. Almost. “It’s getting pretty easy.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at his cockyness, but it was justified: with no shards to give them an unfair advantage, InuYasha was able to finish any demon with a quick swing of his sword and the yokai they were requested to kill was no exception. 

The village the bastard had attacked, on the other hand, was so far distant he didn’t think they would make it back in less than a week. Kagome, as always, had offered to come along, but their plans were frustrated by her priestess obligations when a villager boy fell sick.

 

“Does that mean Miroku-Sama is home too?” She asked while InuYasha was getting rid of his suikan.

“Yeah, I just left the monk with Sango, the kids and a big pile of earnings.”

“Some things never change.” Kagome shook his head in joking disapproval.

“How's the boy doing?”

“Much better! I think he will be on his feet by...” InuYasha could feel her words slowly losing consistency and her eyes burning holes in his skin as he took his kosode off. “...Tomorrow.” She completed, apparently delighted by her view just as much as he was by his.

“Good.” The hanyou let his hakama fall to the ground alongside with his fundoshi.

“How long have you been watching me?” Kagome gazed at his increasing erection, the circumstances seemed to amuse her endlessly.

“Long enough.” He replied, making his way through the lake and diving when the depth allowed him to. The water was still warm — a courtesy of what undoubtedly had been a sunny day — as InuYasha swam the remaining distance to his wife with renewed eagerness.

“Hi!” The miko greeted him as soon as he emerged, arms envolving his neck immediately.

“Hi!” InuYasha reposed both hands on her waist and leaned down to voraciously claim her lips with his, trying to placate the desperate thirsty for the taste of her, but only making it worse. Kagome responded with the same urgency, tiptoeing to press their chests together.

A powerful growl reverberate through his throat and Kagome sighned in contentment when his hands pulled her hips forward, sticking her body to his. It wasn’t until after InuYasha made sure he had completely stolen her breath away that he let the kiss break down into small, swift ones and rested his forehead on hers.

“You know, I was thinking about you.”

“Were you now?” The hanyou smiled, not even trying to hide his arrogance. Kagome nodded innocently, like she hasn’t just squeezed her naked, wet body on his. “Why don’t cha show me exactly what you were thinking of?

“Well...” She left her hands wander through his shoulders and initiated a trail of ardent kisses that started on his chin and followed the line of his jaw, only to end on his neck. Kagome took her time there, sucking it fiercely — probably leaving a mark that would rise up and disappear by the time they were done — and InuYasha knew every hair of his body would be up if he wasn’t completely wet.

The half demon closed his eyes and hardned the grip on her waist, relishing on the sensations that her ravenous lips were giving him. The priestess traced the contorn of his arms softly, reaching for his right hand. InuYasha felt her moving under his grasp and suddenly she had her back turned to him.

Kagome placed his hand on her belly and gradually lead it underwater, lower and lower. She left his hand there and touched his face affectionately, trusting InuYasha would know exactly what to do. And he did.

Without hesitation, but still mindful of his claws, the hanyou started to rub her clit in the teasing rhythm that never failed to make her whimper. The hand that wasn’t stimulating her sensitive muscle went to her hair, caressing it appreciatively before pulling it aside to cover her neck with greedy kisses.

It didn’t take long for her to get vocal. InuYasha smiled proudly.  _It never took long for her to get vocal_. An involuntary gasp escaped through his mouth when the priestess deliberately brushed her ass against him, instigating a friction that made him even harder — which he didn’t think was possible.

“Damn, woman!” The words came out slowly, matching her tempting movements. “I spend a couple of days away and you get all naughty like that.”

“You’re the one to talk.” His wife retorted, already breathless due to the pressure of his fingers, touching her in all the ways he knew she wanted. 

Just when he was about to increase the pace of his ministrations, one of her hands went to his ear, massaging it gently. The shiver that travelled all over his body made his eyes open wide. Incapable to restrain himself, InuYasha swept her off her feet with an effusive grunt.

Before the half demon realized it, he had her back pressed against the nearest rock like he intended to do from the very beginning, hands firmly settled against it, resting in each side of her head. Kagome was still giggling at his impacient maneuver.

"You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He stated, burying his nose on her neck to inhale the purity that the water had brought to her scent. His tongue tracked the trail that one of the shining drops of water that were running down her naked body — only to meet the lake once again — had made. It ended in her left nipple and InuYasha picked the drop with his tongue before it fell, taking the whole pinky area in his mouth in the process.

Kagome arched towards him, one hand tangling in his hair to pull him to her, desperately wishing for a closeness that was impossible to achieve. InuYasha kept sucking her breast as hard as he could while his hand resumed the circular motion on her clit, being rewarded with frenzied moans.

His cock twitched painfully at the delightful sounds she was making, yearning to be inside her with a ferocious passion. The half demon switched to her other boob, determined to give it the same treatment. The work of his fingers quickned considerably.

“InuYasha.” She cried out. “ _Please!_ ”

He stood up and devoured her mouth with his, replacing his fingers with his cock, grinding against her awaiting entrance. The miko moaned into the kiss, her arms thrown over his neck. InuYasha grabbed her thighs and lift them to his waist.

Needing to breath, he reluctantly broke the kiss, still pressing his length on her, who was now biting her swollen lower lip.

“How did I managed to spend so much time away from you, hun?” The hanyou could not tell if he was actually referring to the last few days or to that agonizing three years period, but which way, he still didn’t know the answer. His knuckles caressed her cheek and she merely leaned to the touch in response.

InuYasha positioned himself and pushed his hips forwards slowly, hissing whilst embraced by her tightness. Kagome blissfully throw her head back and he took the advantage to kiss the soft skin of her neck again. Their moans and the agitation the moviment of his hips caused on the water were the only sounds to be heard.

She lifted her hips, trying to meet him in every thrust, allowing him to go deeper, and so he did. Her nails harshly dug into his back, letting him know he was hitting just the right spot. His strokes grew faster and faster as he kissed every inch of her he could reach.

“Don’t stop!” She begged, knowing damn well it was the last thing he wanted to do. How ironic it was that he had faced a full fledged demon without sweating but that tiny, soft human would be the death of him. 

“Fuck.” InuYasha could feel she was getting closer. Their bodies were connected in ways he could not explain and he wondered how the water around wasn’t boiling due to the heat emaning from them.

“I missed you.” She said, between heavy sighs.

“I missed you too.” He whispered in her ear, just as breathless, while he fucked her like it was the last time. 

“InuYasha!” Kagome screamed, her walls clutching around him when she came. 

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, slamming into her hard and mercilessly, seeking for a much needed release. With a final thrust and a broken version of her name, he emptied himself inside of her. 

Shaking, he let his head rest on Kagome’s shoulder, the wetness that covered them was the perfect mix of water and sweat. The priestess’ legs dropped off and InuYasha pulled out of her. 

But neither of them was ready to end physical contact just yet, so they just tangled up with each other in the refreshing lake, talking about details of the last five days and other excuses just to hear each others’ voices while the moon shined just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about what @lenbarboza said of how when she is drawing ero scenes she tries to put as much passion as possible between the characters so it’s not just sex but something meaningful. I think she does that brilliantly and it was what I tried to do here too, even tho it probably didn’t come off as well as planned (which it’s ok because it was very hard — bad pun intended — for me to write). Anyway... this is for Len. Thank you for rocking our sunday nights! *insertes a gif of a black cat here*


End file.
